Time
by Ann-1124
Summary: Amelia doesn't know what to do with the information that she just received. All she needed was time.


**This is my first Grey's fic, hope y'all like it. I don't own any of the characters.**

 **HAPPY GREY'S DAY!**

Amelia has been at the hospital all day, just looking at those stupid scans of the tumor that has taken over part of her brain. At times it does not even seem real but it's there staring back at her, taunting her, it was some kind of sick joke. How is it that her son was born without a brain that her brother was declared brain dead, and now she was now potentially starting at the barrel of the same gun? Amelia don't know how she am going to tell her family, she hasn't even talked to her mom since the whole, not attending her own daughters' wedding thing, but she knew she had to talk to her and tell her and her sisters. Amelia needed to talk to someone so she grabbed her phone from the end table by the bed and dialed a number that she knew by heart. It took a couple rings, but it was to be expected from a busy doctor, but then Amelia heard her voice.

"Hey, how is Seattle?"

"Charlotte." Amelia whispered but she didn't even think one of her best friends would have even caught what she said, but of course she did.

"What wrong, Amelia?" Charlotte asked with concern obviously in her voice, and Amelia was having a hard time keeping it together.

"I…I…I have a brain tumor." Amelia finally said out loud. There was a long pause at the other end and Amelia was starting to wonder if she had lost connection.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Was the first thing that Charlotte said, she didn't really know what else to say. She knew that her best friend needed her and dammit she was going to be there.

"Charlotte, I don't know how I am going to tell my mom or my sisters. Charlotte I don't know how I am going to tell Owen." Amelia had been going through those conversations in her head for days, but nothing seemed to sound right. She knew that she also needed to make this same phone call to Addison, but she just didn't know it she had the courage to do so.

"Amelia, you are strong, you have always been strong and you are going to make it through this, and we are going to be there for you every step of the way." Charlotte reassured her, she always knew what to say, and her southern twang always made Amelia think she was right, well that and that she could seriously kick some ass if you ever pissed her off. Amelia was talking to Charlotte when she heard the door to the on-call room open. Amelia looked up to see Owen standing there just looking at her.

"Hey, I'll call you back later, and I'll call Addison as soon as I can, bye." Amelia hung up the phone and looked in Owen's direction. "What's up?"

"I don't know Amelia, why don't you tell me. What is going on, I haven't talked to you in days." Amelia did not want to shut him out, but she was scared of what might happen. She was scared that if she told him he was going to look at her with pity eyes and then he would feel obligated to stay with her.

"There is nothing to talk about. You said what you wanted to say, and so did I." Amelia did not mean for it to come out as cold as it did, but she had a lot going through her mind right now.

"I kissed Teddy. Part of me wanted to enjoy kissing her, but a big part of me was thinking about you and I needed to tell you because the guilt has been eating at me." Amelia really wasn't expecting that, and she can't lie and say that it didn't hurt when in reality it felt like a ton of bricks had just landed on her, again. "Amelia, say something."

"What do you want me to say?" Amelia was honestly at a loss for words, or maybe the tumor that is currently using her brain as a host was not letting her come up with a rational thought to what she was feeling at this very moment. She didn't know how to process the fact that her husband just told her that he had cheated on her, so Amelia did what she knew how to do best, she got up and walked out of the on-call room. She wasn't going anywhere in particular, her feet just took over and before she knew it she was outside in front of the hospital, so she decided to sit down on one of the benches. Amelia just looked up into the sky and felt a gentle breeze on her face, this was the clearest her mind had been in days. Amelia didn't know how long she had been sitting there but then she felt a tapping on her shoulder. She was expecting to open her eyes and see Owen, but it wasn't, it was Deluca that was looking back at her.

"What do you need Deluca?" Amelia asked, she didn't really know what to say to him, but at least he knew the truth and she didn't have to watch what she was saying.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Andrew knew that she wasn't okay, she just learned that she had a tumor invading her brain, and he didn't know what to do with the information that he had. He wanted to tell someone, maybe Maggie, or Meredith, someone, but it wasn't his place. So Andrew decided to sit next to Amelia so she wouldn't be alone because it must be hard to know what they knew especially for Amelia.

"I'm as good as I can be. Andrew look, I know that you want me to tell my family, but I am just not ready yet. I want to see what my options are, find a doctor that I think is competent enough to take on this thing in my head. I will tell them I just need a little bit of time that is all." Amelia wanted a plan, she wanted to be prepared for whatever the outcome may be, and she wanted to prepare her family and friends for it as well.

"Okay, well I am here if you need me Dr. Shepherd."

"Thank you, Andrew." Amelia gave him a small smile, and he went back into the hospital.

Amelia didn't want to just drop the news on her family just like that, she wanted to have a plan, and she wanted to tell them that she was going to be okay. The only problem was that she didn't know if she would be okay, she didn't know if she was going to survive this. Amelia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could smell the crisp air of fall, it was that time of year when the temperature was starting to drop and the trees were starting to go bare. She felt someone sit next to her and this time she knew exactly who it was.

"So, you want to tell me what is bothering you?" Owen asked, but Amelia wasn't sure if she was ready to have this conversation, but she needed him, Owen was her rock and she really needed him.

"You were right. There is something wrong with me." Amelia knew that as soon as she told Owen that this would become that much more real, and that scared her. Amelia turned to look at him, and his beautiful blue eyes. "I…I have a brain tumor, Owen."

"What?" Owen didn't know what to say, so he did the only thing that he could think of, he pulled her toward him and wrapped his arms around her. Owen wanted to protect her from harm, but how could he protect her from this? He felt his eyes start to sting, but he blinked his tears away because Amelia needed him to be strong for the both of them. "We will get through this Amelia, I promise. I will be there for you every step of the way."

Amelia really needed Owen, she needed to know that she wasn't alone. She was going to survive this, she wanted a life with Owen, she wanted to build a future and she was going to kick this tumor's ass because she was a freaking superhero, and she has a lot to live for.


End file.
